


I've got a confession

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Robbie stayed, F/M, Family Dinner, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Gabe comes clean about the night he told Daisy to leave





	I've got a confession

The diner had the feel of 1950’s meets the future. It was disorientated, confusing and the perfect place for the three, well two, of them to lay low until their ride arrived. Gabe was the innocent bystander in the events that lead to the car chase and fire. Daisy and Robbie were not but will pretend they were for the sake of a cover story.

That is what they will run with at least if asked.

No matter who asks.

Coulsons, May or otherwise.

Not Mack, Daisy can’t lie to that sad face of his and Robbie tries to but fails.

Their food came without any of them ordering, showing them how often they come here. Gabe said nothing but had a look on his face that Robbie knew far too well.

“Okay, talk.”

Daisy and Gabe looked at each other then to him.

“Which one of us are you talking to?”

Gabe knew the answer but still waited for his brother to answer.

“Gabe, c’mon, spill.”

Gabe looked down at his plate.

“I have a confession.”

That got both of their attention.

“You know when Daisy first came over and left while I was sleeping?”

Robbie nodded and Daisy dropped her shoulders, giving him a soft smile.

“Well she didn’t just leave.”

Daisy held onto Robbie’s hand.

“I, ah, I told her to leave.”

Daisy squeezed Robbie’s hand while he waited for Gabe to continue.

“Why?”

“Cause I thought she was going to be a bad influence on her.”

Robbie laughed. Out of all things for him to do, laughing was not one of them.

"You told her to leave cause you thought she was going to be a bad influence?”

Gabe nodded.

“And this occurred while I was out-.”

"Being a bad influence."

Daisy finishes his sentence and his chips, earning a laugh from Gabe and a pout from Robbie.

Gabe’s laugh turned into a groan when Daisy kisses the pout off of Robbie's lips.

Gabe threw a pickle at them both.

Robbie threw one of Daisy’s chips.

Daisy just smiled over at her two boys.

A camera flashed from outside, watching them, neither of them noticing the man taking off into the dark of the night.


End file.
